An Adventure to Suna
by AveryKnight
Summary: Mika, Kikiyo, everyone's favorite knucleheaded ninja Naruto, and the dog loving Kiba have a mission to get some papers from Suna and Ayame tags along.What will happend when Kikiyo and Kiba play matchmaker for Naruto and Mika and then for Gaara and Ayame?
1. OC Profiles

Mika and Kikiyo and Ayame's story

Story in Shippuden

Profiles for OC

Mika

Age 15

Reddish brownish hair

Reddish brown eyes

Hyper bubbly personality with dark side

Born in village hidden in the ocean (aka not in series I made it up)

Has a dragon sealed in her called Firedrake (in Mika's villages dragons are not demons and are partners).

Controls fire and wind, transforms into a dragon at will, and has wings on her back that grow at will and can change her eyes to dragon eyes to see things finer and see further away.

Summary- Born in the Village Hidden in the Ocean but got lost in the sea when she was five. When she landed on land Orochimaru found her and took her in. He tried to get her to kill but she would not do anything but sit and watch him slaughter the poor people. When she turned 12 she used her power to change into a dragon and escaped to Konaha and meets Kikiyo and the gang. And so on and so forth.

Kikiyo

Age: 16

Bright blue hair

Dark blue eyes

Serious mostly, but does joke around often with Mika and the gang, loving, leader-like, does have a slight temper.

Born in the snow village

Has a white wolf demon named Wolfina

Controls water and ice and can use wolf ears to hear some thoughts and hear far away.

Summary- Born in Snow Village but her dad seals Wolfina inside her and fakes his death. When she turns 3 she is throwing a tantrum and Wolfina came out and attacked her mom. Her mom was then forced to fake her death as well. Kikiyo was then put in the care of her aunt and uncle whom Orochimaru killed. Orochimaru then was kidnapped by him and was brainwashed into killing people. Among those people were her parents therefore she wants to kill Orochimaru. When she turned 10 she escaped and found the sand village and lived there for a month or two then she moved to Konaha. Meets her sister Kigomie and Iruka (who adopts them) along with all the other Naruto characters including her boyfriend Kiba.

Ayame

Age: 15

Black hair

Light blue eyes

Born in an unknown village because her family was a group of wandering ninja

Controls sound waves. She uses a flute to create music and use it to control the minds of her enemies.

Summary- her and her brother and sister were abandoned by their parents and Orochimaru took them in after seeing Ayame's potential. Orochimaru has an odd interest in Ayame, not a tool but as more like a family member. She is second in command at Orochimaru's lair, her brother and sister were killed by one of Orochimaru's henchmen who took them on a mission he knew that they weren't ready for. After that Ayame's wandering side got the best of her and she left Orochimaru's and ended up at the sand village for a year then she moves to Konaha and stays there. Switching from the sand, the leaf, and sound villages.


	2. Waking Up

**I do not own any Naruto Characters! I only own Mika, while my friend owns Ayame and Kikiyo! **

* * *

Kiba's POV

I lay sleeping in my room next to Akamaru when without warning I hear my mom yell, "Kiba Inuzuka get your lazy butt up now!"

I rolled over and looked out the window now that I was awake. I watched the sun coming up from over the buildings. It looked gorgeous just like it always does at like 6:30 in the morning. I sat up rubbed one of my eyes, yawned got up, almost tripped over Akamaru as I opened my bedroom door and went to go see what the heck my mom wanted. I soon found out when I went into the living room and saw her pointing at a trail of dirty foot prints at the front door and the door wide open.

My eyes looked from the foot prints to my mom a couple times before she said, "Well don't just look at it explain to me what happened here Kiba? Were you out late with Kikiyo again? I mean it is bad enough you're going out with her in the first place but now she has got you leaving doors open and tracking in dirt and coming home late! She is a bad influence on you Kiba!" she finished in an angry huff.

I just looked at her for a long second then said, "I wasn't with Kikiyo late last night! I was training, and I already left the door open and tracked mud in before I even knew Kikiyo! Besides she makes me happy mom, can't you just be happy for me?" I stopped shocked at how angry I actually got.

She just stared at me speechless and after a long and silent minute she yelled, "Just clean up the mess and close the door. I'll be in my room" then she walked to her room and slammed the door. This woke up my sister who came out in a rush wondering what happened. I looked at her, snickered at her bed head and stupid pajamas and got the stuff to clean the floor and started cleaning.

As I finished I said, "Mom got all flustered about me seeing Kikiyo again, that's all, why don't you go fix your hair and outfit you look horrible. I mean that lovingly of course" I said then laughed as she glared at me.

She then said, "Well excuse me for not getting all dressed up to see who was invading the house!" and she went into her room and I assumed either went back to bed or started getting ready.

I finished cleaning the floor, closed the door and put away the cleaning supplies. I then went into my room and decided to try and rest but as I was going back to my room I remembered something Kikiyo said while we were training. Her words rung like bells in my head.

"_Kiba, I want to see lady Tsunade early tomorrow to see if we can get a good mission! Maybe we can take Mika, Naruto, and Ayame with us too! So promise me you'll meet me at my house early tomorrow ok?"_

My eyes widened as I rushed to get ready, I put on my clothes grabbed my weapon pouch and kunai holder, woke up akamaru and we raced out the door and headed for Kikiyo's house.

Kikiyo's POV

I looked out the window staring at the sun slowly coming up from behind the buildings. I sighed as the sun slowly crept into its place in the sky "Another day and another lousy mission that Grandma Tsunade just loves to give me."

I got up from my already made bed that doesn't look like it was ever slept on because I don't sleep, and went over to my closet and put on my normal outfit; my blue tank top with a chuunin vest over it and my kaki half pants; and got ready for the day. Then quietly as I could snuck into the kitchen and got something to eat, I then quietly start walking to the door so I wouldn't wake up my adoptive dad Iruka and my sister Kagomie, but as soon as I got to the door I tripped on the rug and tumble into the door with a loud thud.

I then heard Iruka rushing down the stairs followed by a groggy Kagomie who all so sunshiny said, "Kikiyo why are you being so loud? I mean if you are going to sneak out at least do the sneaking part right!" she then shuffled back into her room and slammed the door.

I didn't get so lucky with Iruka unfortunately, he came right over to me and just gave me that "look", the look that is a mix of disappointment and anger all rolled into one hell of a glare.

"_Man I wonder if Ayame, Naruto, and Mika have these problems? I guess not considering they don't have any type of parent…..mannnn just me and Kiba then…"_

I was ripped away from my thoughts when I heard Iruka say in his calm but stern as hell voice, "Kikiyo where exactly do you think you are going?"

I simply looked at him while rubbing my aching head and said that I was just going to go train with Mika. He looked at me still worried and mad but then gave me a nod of approval, mumbled, "Man I really need a break" under his breath and went back to bed.

I took this opportunity to rush out the door but as soon as I was out the door I ran right into my boyfriend Kiba. I was so surprised to see him there I squealed a little and almost crashed right into him. He caught me before I could injure him or myself and he started laughed.

I looked at him and said demandingly, "What the hell is so funny Kiba?"

But he was unfazed; being that he was used to my unpredictable reactions to unexpected things; he replied, "You are, you crack me up Kikiyo! You have the best hearing in the village, you can hear people's thoughts, yet you couldn't hear me on the other side of the door?" He laughed again.

I was thrown off a little but then I laughed with him and said, "Well sometimes I'm not perfect!"

Kiba looked at me with those eyes that make me want to melt into his arms and said, "Yes, but who wants to be perfect? Everyone, especially me, likes you just the way you are!" I just looked at him and gave him a tackle hug; which made my blue hair fly in all directions with the sudden movement; this threw him off balance a little but he quickly regained it again and we laughed together as he put me down, and we set off for Tsunade's hand in hand.

Ayame's POV

The sun's evil rays came through the blinds of my window and I tried to pull the covers over my head to block out the sun but the rays just seeped through the blanket as well and baked my face in the morning sun. My bright blue eyes shot open and I sat up; more like shot up; and threw my covers everywhere but on my bed. I stretched knowing that with the sun now up that I would never get to go back to sleep. I walked over to my makeshift kitchen which consisted of a tiny stove that barely worked; a small but useful fridge, and microwave along with some other appliances and hardware I bought and a few cabinets of course. I opened the fridge, got myself an orange and some orange juice and leaned on the counter and peeled and ate the orange while drinking the juice strait from the carton. I finished up and threw away the peel, put away the juice and yawned really loudly, walked over to my closet and got dressed in my black tank top with long sleeve mesh shirt underneath and my black and white skirt with my dark blue shorts. I then put my flutes in place on my belt that hooks around my waist and brushed my teeth and medium length black hair and did other such morning things. I then turned around and headed out the door leaving Lilliana, my pet bat, to sleep the rest of the morning away. I went over to the door opened it, grabbed my weapon pouch and my kunai holder and left my apartment on a mission to get a good mission from Lady Tsunade.

"_One that hopefully would involve going to the Sand village so I could visit Gaara! I miss him so much he has been so busy since becoming Kazekage. He barley writes to me anymore, sigh I guess that is what happens when you become a really important strong ninja!"_

I hoped and hoped for a good Sand village mission all the way to Lady Tsunade's office.

Mika's POV  
I scanned my apartment for any changes or intruders because I had just woken up to my growling stomach.

"Man I'm tired but I wanna eat ramen with Naruto before we go meet up with the happy, practically married couple and Lady Tsunade."

I got up and went to the bathroom to comb my long dark brown hair and brush my teeth. As soon as I finished I went to get my favorite mission outfit to wear, which was a red tank top, a black jacket and black cargo pants. It's comfortable and easy to move in. Then after double checking my appearance went to get Naruto so we could go to the ramen shop.

_"I bet Naruto isn't even up yet. That dork is so slow sometimes! But he is a lot of fun and very energetic and even though most people put him down I think he is the strongest ninja in the village and will be Hokage!"  
_

I walked out and walked to Naruto's apartment door which was right across from mine and grabbed the spare key from under the matt that Naruto left for me because I forced him into letting me clean his apartment once a week so he didn't die from toxic fumes or something. Then I walked in like I owned the place. I saw Naruto passed out on the bed. Then I walked up to Naruto up because I was getting really hungry and needed him to get up.

"Hey Naruto get your sorry ass up so we can get ramen before we go meet up with Lady Tsunade and the happy couple!" I said with no patience.

I had to jump back as Naruto sprang up and said, "Okay! Let me change real fast and we can go!"

"Okay Naruto" I said smiling because I knew my plan would work.

Naruto was easy to understand, he was just like an open book. I sat at the kitchen table waiting for my hyper friend to change out of his doggy pajamas and into his orange jumpsuit. Naruto suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Let's go get some ramen!" he said in an excited tone while pulling me out of his apartment and toward the ramen shop.

Naruto's POV  
I pulled my friend Mika out of my apartment and toward the ramen shop so we could have some delicious ramen before meeting Lady Tsunade. I was still mad at Lady Tsunade for giving us nothing but suckish missions. I wanted harder missions because I knew I could handle it. We finally made it to the ramen shop and got our usual orders of ramen and ate happily.

"Hey Naruto," Mika said happily, "Isn't ramen the best! It's so delicious!"

"Yeah it is!" I replied while looking at my friend that was kinda hyper whenever she wasn't hungry, tired or thinking too hard.

"Hey Naruto are we forgetting something?" she asked kinda confused.

I looked around and thought about it. "Maybe….." I said totally forgetting about the meeting Kiba and Kikiyo before talking to Lady Tsunade about new harder missions.

Right after I said that though Kiba walked and pulled us out and we remembered what we forgot.

"Wait a second where is Kikiyo? Oh there she is wonder why... oh yeah she hates the smell of ramen that's why she sent Kiba on us smart girl!"

"Sorry I forget!" Mika practically shouted. She tended to do that when she felt bad about something.

"Yeah sorry Kiba and Kikiyo," I said as I got up and started walking towards Lady Tsunade's Office.

* * *

**Okay me and my friend wrote this and I hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Confronting Tsunade

**I do not own any Naruto Characters! I only own Mika, while my friend owns Ayame and Kikiyo! **

* * *

All POV

They made their way to Tsunade's office and as they approached they heard loud yelling and banging. They looked at each other nodded then ran to the door just as a squad was running out of the office. The squad looked truly terrified, their eyes were huge, had terrified looks on their faces and the ran out of the office so fast the banged into the wall across from the door and almost knocked Kikiyo and Kiba over during their mad dash for the exit. Kikiyo, Kiba, Mika, and Naruto looked at each other with a concerned look then slowly walked into the pit of hell that was Lady Tsunade's office.

It was just as they suspected, Tsunade was sitting at her desk, fuming her eyes were like two black holes that would suck up anything in their path; her mouth was turned down in a familiar scowl and her whole body was tense. "AND DON'T COME BACK YOU WORTHLESS SCUMMY NINJA!" she shouted at the now empty doorway.

Her attention then focused on us along with her cold, hard, scowling face. Kikiyo looked at Kiba who was trying not to show any surprise or fear but only doing a mediocre job at it. Kikiyo had faced much worse; such as an angry Orochimaru; but even she was a little fazed and a little intimidated but so she wouldn't show it she just stared her down calmly and eventually she calmed down and the rooms overpowering angry aura lightened and

Tsunade asked, "What do you guys want?"

All of a sudden like a bomb that just went off Naruto yelled, "Grandma Tsunade we are here for a good mission not the crappy ones you always give us!" he finished pouting with fire in his eyes and his fists clenched.

Kikiyo just looked at him and felt the sudden urge to hit him.

Then all of a sudden her white wolf demon Wolfina took over for a second and hit Naruto on the head and he fell straight to the floor with a loud thunk and Wolfina said, "Shut up you idiot or you guys will never get a good mission."

And as soon she was done she when back into her crappy seal that was falling apart from overuse and being weak to begin with.

Mika then came over to help Naruto, "Well that was not very nice Wolfina! Granny Tsunade pleaseeeeee give us a super cool awesome mission not a crappy one like normal!" she shouted jumping up and down.

Kikiyo and Kiba were getting into the spirit as well but they wanted to see if Mika and Naruto could convince her on their own. Tsunade just looked at them and her eyes started to flare up again and she shouted more than said, "Not you too! I can't just give out the dangerous missions to unqualified genin and chuunin! You are not getting a mission like that and that is final!" Mika and Naruto as far as Kikiyo could see weren't going to take no for an answer.

Mika and Naruto looked at her and said, "Well we have Kikiyo who is a jounin and the rest of us are chuunin except for Naruto/me but he/I is still really tough! Please? It will get us off your back!"

Lady Tsunade just scoffed and looked at them with a look the just screamed "does it look like I care?" and said, "Look I don't care if you stand here all day and beg your not getting anything higher than a C together! Kikiyo maybe a Jounin but she isn't the best team leader! So no B or A- ranked missions! Or even escorts because Kikiyo always screws them up!" She finished shouting at them.

Kikiyo finally had heard enough. She went over to Lady Tsunade and said, "Well thanks for the boost in confidence! I mean jeez! How do you expect us to get better at what we suck at in missions if you don't give a chance to get better at them by giving us those types of missions?"

Kikiyo was visibly very angry, her blue eyes were as cold as the ice she wields and she had the same scowl as Tsunade did on her face. Tsunade was just about to say something when Kiba who had been silent up until now said, "Kikiyo has a point she may not be the best leader but she can't get any better unless she has some practice! How do you expect your ninja to get stronger unless you give them a chance to get stronger by practicing the things they might not be so good at?"

He caught his breath and everyone stared at him for a moment before Tsunade was able to react to Kikiyo and Kiba's arguments Ayame came bursting through the door with two Guard Ninja, who were guarding the office door passed out in one hand and her flute in the other. She put the two ninja down and yelled, "Lady Tsunade I need a mission that involves me going to the sand village stat, please!"

Tsunade stared at her then her ninja, her eyes then turned into slits and she started glaring at Ayame, who seem unfazed by the whole thing and was putting her flute back in place on her belt. Everyone was staring at Ayame then Tsunade waiting for something to happen as Ayame was looking at Tsunade with a sweet innocent look. The air in the office was cracking with ready to explode anger and awkwardness.

About a minute later Ayame said, "Well do you have one or not?" and the whole rooms attention focused on Tsunade, even the guards who were still passed out but still seemed to be paying attention somehow.

After a long, silent, torturous pause Tsunade said, "Fine! Fine! Yes I have one mission, but if you screw it up me and the Kazekage will have you heads!" Tsunade sighed and said, "all of you are to go and Kikiyo is the leader…any question?"

Everyone was cheering and shouting happily**(mostly Naruto, Mika, Ayame, and somewhat Kiba)** about the mission while Tsunade slowly lost patience. After about a minute Tsunade shouted, "Ok! That is enough! Now the mission is to go get some very important documents from the Kazekage that are wanted by other villages and many tribes of bandits for their secrets and their value so be careful! Because of the dangers of being attack this mission is ranked as a very low B or a very high C. got it, so be careful! Now please stop yelling, take your paperwork Kikiyo and leave before I change my mind!" She finished covering her ears as everyone quieted down much to Kikiyo's liking as well due to the fact that her ears are very sensitive.

Kikiyo went up to Lady Tsunade and got her paperwork and everyone left the office. Ayame woke up the guards with the power of her charka coded music from her flute and left with the others.

Kikiyo was busy discussing strategy with the others when Ayame came over to hear the last few parts of the lecture. Kikiyo ended by saying, "The most important rule is not to die!" she said sternly and then they decided that it was time to get ready.

Kikiyo said,"ok we will meet at the village gate in an hour!"

They all nodded and were about to go their separate ways but Ayame stopped them and yelled as she was jumping up and down, "I hope we do good! I'm so excited to be going to the Sand village again I haven't been in so long! I get to see Gaara again too I miss him so much! He has been so busy lately!" they all got a little suspicious but shrugged it off well except for Kikiyo of course.

"_I wonder why she is so excited to see Gaara…I mean I knew they were close but…maybe…she no, there is no way! Or is there….well I guess we will find out..."_

Kikiyo thought as they all parted ways to go pack their things.

* * *

H**ope you Enjoyed the newly editied chapter and will review!**


	4. Packing

**Here is Chapter 3 editied! sorry it took me so long I just had to find the enrgy to go back and fix it. well i hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any Naruto Characters! I only own Mika, while my friend owns Ayame and Kikiyo! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Kiba's POV

We all left Tsunade's office and decided to meet up in hour so we could set off for our mission. Since Kikiyo and I live near each other we were walking home together.

We walked in silence for a few steps until Kikiyo finally said, "Something is bugging me…it is about Ayame," I looked at her confused and she giggled one of her sweet giggles and continued "I mean she was immediately excited once she found out that we were going to the sand village to see Gaara….you don't think that she, you know, likes him do you?"

I laughed a little at the thought at first but then I really thought about it and realized that anyway that you looked at how Ayame reacted, Kikiyo's thought wasn't too far off from what any normal person would think. "Man your right, I think Ayame does really like Gaara" I said to her after I thought it out.

Kikiyo, of course, just looked at me with a smug look on her face and said, "Of course I'm right! I can tell when someone likes someone else!" She seemed satisfied with herself until I started to laugh.

She looked at me with shock and said, "What is so funny?"

I looked at her and said; "Well if you're such a love genius then how come you couldn't tell that I like you until I told you?" She looked a shocked for a moment then she just shook her head in disappointment.

She then simply replied, "Kiba you silly boy! Everyone knows that you are oblivious to your own love life but an expert on other peoples!"

"_I couldn't believe what I was hearing! That made absolutely no sense until I really thought about it. I mean I didn't know that Kikiyo liked me until she told me so, but I only pondered about Ayame's reaction to being able to see Gaara and I had a good idea that she liked him."_

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Kikiyo said, "Earth to Kiba! We reach your house day dreamer!"

I looked up and sure enough we were in front of my house. I gave Kikiyo a quick hug and a kiss, and we went our separate ways. Akamaru and I went inside after saying good bye to Kikiyo. When we got inside the house looked horrible! All the windows were open, the floor was covered in paw prints, and my mom was standing on the other side of the mess glaring at me. I was wondering what the heck happened but I was a little worried about what she might say if I asked.

She gave me a look that clearly said "do what you came here to and get the heck out!" I nodded and followed her looks orders. I packed my things and Akamaru and we left as quickly as we could. We made our way to the village gate and waited for everyone to show up.

Kikiyo's POV

I walked away slowly from Kiba's house suspicious as heck. I was wondering what he was thinking about when I was trying to tell him that we were at his house. He was just so absorb in his thoughts I'm surprised that he didn't run into a tree! I looked back at him one last time and he saw me and waved before going inside his house. I continued walking toward my house thinking of what Kiba could have possibly been thinking about that was so important.

Eventually I just brushed it off and arrived at my house. I opened the door and as soon as I did Iruka; who was in the living room doing paperwork; barley looked up and asked, "Hey Kikiyo were have u been? That was an auwfly long training excersise."

I looked at him, thought for a moment and said, "I have an important mission to pack for! I'll talk to you later."

I then tried to run to my room but I failed miserably as Iruka had blocked my path. He looked at me with suspicion now and said, "Knowing you, you probably have most of your stuff pre packed so where were you?"

I finally caved and looked guilty because I technically was not supposed to be bothering Grandma Tsunade today because me and her have not been getting along lately.

I looked up at Iruka and said, "Well as you know already I went and saw Lady Tsunade because how else would I have a mission, so, yeah." I cringed and wanted for the yelling.

I waited for a few agonizing seconds and then Iruka laughed and said, "I'm not mad, I just wanted to know if you were on another date with Kiba."

He moved out of my way and I was almost too shocked to move. I looked at him for another second before deciding to take his answer and ran to my room to start packing my things. Well, Iruka had been right I actually do pre- pack my things in case I need to go on an emergency mission. I got ready and headed for the door, I made my way to the front gate to wait for everyone when out of nowhere a black shadow slowly appeared above my head and I jumped back away from it and made a kunai knife out of ice and listened around for whoever was there. I didn't hear much, except laughing from up high. My head shot up toward the noise and I immediately shielded my eyes from the sun. I then saw a person up in the air coming down laughing, I readied myself for an attack but when nothing came I got confused. I looked around once more and I saw what had made the shadow, it was a woman throwing her baby into the air. I immediately felt stupid and absorbed the ice I had made back into my hand and slowly relaxed.

I turned away still embarrassed and went to the village gate and saw Kiba and hugged him and told him what had happened. He laughed a little and rubbed my back and said, "All fear the killer baby!" I looked at him with a serious look in my eyes and we both started laughing at my stupidity. We sat down next to the gate and waited for everyone to show up.

Ayame's POV

I ran to my house after we found out about our mission and I started frantically packing everything that I would need: extra clothes, food, extra shuriken and senbon, some extra food pills, and a note for Gaara that I had been meaning to give to him.

Before I left I guess the fact that I was going to see Gaara hit me again, because I got the sudden urge to dance and I did a little happy dance and I sang, "I get to see Gaara again yay yay; Going to have fun with the Kazekage and shout hurray!"

I then got serious and grabbed my backpack woke up Lilliana and we rushed out the door. We made it about halfway down the hallway before I remembered that I forgot to lock my door. Normally I wouldn't care but Tsunade had recently given me an hour lecture about the dangers of not locking my door. I ran back really fast and locked my door. Lilliana and I then ran out of my apartment building and down the street. I was ducking and weaving through the crowds because I was going to be late in twenty minutes and I live ten minutes from the gate, without traffic. Lilliana was flying above the crowd and showing me the best ways to go. We were almost through when a giant cart rolled in front of our path. Lilliana stopped in the nick of time by quickly adjusting her direction up. I however, was not so lucky; I ran right into the cart and landed on my butt.

As soon as I landed I yelled, "Ow! Please watch where you are going you stupid oaf!" I sprang back up and was running in place looking for a way around but there was none.

I sighed and said under my breath, "looks like it is under, the cart..." I said as my gaze drifted to the underside of the cart which had just enough for me to slide through.

I sighed and backed up as much as I could and run and slid under the cart. I then sprang back up to my feet and dusted myself off as the cart owner just stared at me.

I looked at him and said politely as I could, "Well I wouldn't have had to do that sir if you had MOVE YOUR FRIKIN CART!" I then turned around and stormed off.

Lillian flew in the cart drivers face and screeched, "You idiot you almost killed us!" Of course I was the only one who understood her. The cart owner was just very confused and a little huffed once she got her point across and flew back to me and landed on my shoulder.

I finished dusting myself off and finally made it to the gate. Kikiyo saw me and said, "What on earth took you so long?"

I looked at her and said, "Sorry there was traffic and then the cabbage cart rolled in front of me! It was a conspiracy to stop me from getting here!"

Kiba sighed and said, "Well you are here that is all that matters; now all that are left is Mika and Naruto." We nodded sat down and waited for Mika and Naruto to arrive.

Mika POV

I ran into my apartment and grabbed all my necessities; like my kunis, throwing stars, extra cloths, and all the other good stuff. I wondered why Ayame was so happy and insistent on coming with us to see Gaara, but I let it go as fast as it came. I know that's a world of stuff I will never ever understand, which is kinda weird, because through I knew a lot about fighting and wings sprouting out of my back, which needless to say isn't normal, I don't understand a thing about that "normal" stuff. But I knew Kikiyo would explain. She always had some sort of answer, even if it made me even more lost. This is okay because I do that to myself. I wonder if Naruto noticed… nah he isn't exactly that smart. He is strong, determined, practically fearless, but defiantly not that smart about "normal" stuff. Oh well, I should get going. I walked out of my apartment and decided to see if Naruto was still here, so I could walk with him.

Naruto POV

I was looking for my bag when my door opened, revealing Mika.

"Naruto are you still here?" Mika asked me with a slightly relieved expression.

"Yeah, I can't find my dumb ass bag," I shouted at her in aggravation.

She looked at me kinda hurt, then quickly straightened up. "Well smarty, isn't that it over there?" she said aggravated, pointing at my bed with my bag on top of it. Her tone kinda made me feel bad, but I brushed it off as a random feeling.

"Oh yeah!" I grabbed it, finished packing quickly, and then ran out grabbing Mika's hand, pulling her along out to go to the gate.

"Hey Naruto I think we are going to be very late," she said the warmth and joy back in her voice, which kinda made me happy although I have no idea why.

"Probably," I said happily. As we approached three kinda aggravated ninjas.

"Sorry we are late. We got lost on the path of life!" Mika said repeating one of Kakashi's excuses, which made me laugh and the others roll their eyes.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" I said after laughing, as I pulled Mika along with me out of the village.

* * *

**Again Sorry it took me soooo long to edit this chapter, but now it is editied if you should want to read it again or if you are reading for the first time! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Confusion Begins

Chapter 4

Kikiyo POV

Naruto and Mika finally showed up! I was so mad that they were late but I quickly got over it. We started walking toward the sand village with me and Kiba in front, Ayame skipping happily to the lower right of us and Naruto and Mika who were walking to the lower left of our triangle-like formation. I could hear Ayame humming happily to herself. I looked at her and it was obvious she was in love, but I don't think she knows it. Even if she did I don't think she would let it show, that is just how Ayame is. My gaze switched over to Mika when Ayame noticed I was looking at her, stopped humming and waved.

Mika was walking close to us but not close enough for me to hear her without my demon wolf ears. I could see that she was smiling as usual and she was walking with Naruto also as usual. I figured out that they liked each other more than friends a long time ago but I decided that I wanted them to figure it out. It has been three years since I made that decision and they still haven't figured it out. I had thought about it for a while now and I decided that I was going to help them a little so they could figure it out faster. I know that I will have to recruit Kiba and maybe even Gaara for my plan to work. I decided that when we stopped for the night that I would ambush her and ask her if she likes him and give her other tips. Meanwhile Kiba would ambush Naruto and do the same; my plan was fool proof except for the fact that Naruto and Mika were super dense. As for Ayame, I didn't plan to do anything yet because I wanted her to remain her mostly sweet and innocent self.

We continued walking for a couple hours talking about the mission, stopping once or twice to eat, but while we walked and talked I was thinking about whether or not I should wait to help her or help her now. I thought that it would be cool if all my team mates to have a relationship like Kiba and I do so I decided that I would help Ayame after all. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to help her till we got to the Sand village so Kiba and Naruto could get Gaara while Mika and I worked on Ayame.

We walked in silence for a couple miles before Mika suddenly blurted out, "I'm so tired, can we stop for the day?" all of us looked at her, sighed, and I nodded in approval. After about twenty minutes we had finally set up the tents and had a fire going. Ayame and Kiba found some tree stumps for us to sit on and I started cooking some of the fish I caught earlier in the day. While I was cooking them I looked up into the sky and watched the sun as it sank lower into the sky. Kiba finished helping set up camp and came over to sit next to me.

My eyes shifted from the sky to him and I smiled and said, "Hey, what is the situation, camp wise I mean, did we have enough tents?"

He looked at me for a moment and chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, we have enough tents for everyone, you made sure to check that remember?" I remembered that I had and we shared a laugh about my forgetfulness. I stared at his gorgeous eyes for awhile before he leaned closer to me and we kissed. I felt a surge of sweet electricity make its way through my body when our lips touched and when we regretfully pulled away I could still taste the sweetness of his lips on mine. I blushed and turned away for just long enough to see that the fish was done. I pulled the sticks they were on out of the fire and stood up to walk away and Kiba got up to follow me. I sighed in disappointment that our moment was over but quickly snapped out of my disappointment when I saw Mika and Naruto staring at Kiba and me.

Naruto was smirking and said, "I hear the wedding bells already Mika, don't you?"

Mika smiled deviously and said, "Loud and clear Naruto, here comes the bride!" I looked at them with a little anger but a whole lot more of embarrassment.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks and my ice was forming in my finger tips as usual when I'm embarrassed or mad and I said, "You two are idiots sometimes I mean honestly! You are acting juvenile! Ugh! Who am I kidding? That is just you two, and that is why I love you." I sighed, feeling less embarrassed now and Kiba and I distributed the fish to the others and sat down next to Ayame.

Ayame looked at me said, "Kikiyo-san, you two are the cutest couple I know! You're so adorable, yet so normal and you can still be kick butt ninja! That's why you're our squad's leader!" she then picked up her fish and started eating.

I laughed a little at what Ayame had said and while everyone else was eating Kiba and I were coming up with our plan on how to approach Mika and Naruto. We decided that I would ask Mika to help me catch some more fish for later and talk to her about Naruto then; while Kiba would talk to Naruto after I took Mika to the lake. We finished collaborating and as soon as everyone had finished eating and we put our plan into action.

I stood up and went over to Mika and said, "Hey Mika, can you help me catch some more fish?"

She looked confused for a moment and I was afraid that she was on to be but I was relieved when she quickly replied with a huge smile, "Sure why not Kikiyo!" She got up from her tree stump and we went down to the lake to catch fish and talk.

When we got there I pulled out a rod for her and I made an underwater water trap and waited for a fish to swim in it.

After a couple minutes of silence I said, "You and Naruto are such great friends. It is kind of funny to watch you guys because you act pretty much the same."

She looked at me, smiled and said, "Yeah we are, Naruto is a really good friend, and your point is?"

I looked up for a moment and said, "Well, I was wondering if you well liked Naruto as anything more than a friend?" My head shot down towards the water as a fish swam into my trap.

I made a water bubble around it but before I could get it onto the lake's shore Mika screamed, "What do you mean by that?" her sudden outburst startled me and the water bubble popped on me, causing the fish land on my lap. I put it next to me with much disgust and looked back up at Mika. She has a bewildered look on her face as she repeated her question.

I simply replied, "Think about it Mika, I can't give you all the answers, what I can tell you is that from what I have seen, you and Naruto might be in the early stages of something more."

Mika looked even more confused now and she said, "More than what? Think about what? You haven't given me any answers! All you have done is confused the crap out of me!"

I laughed and said, "Just think about it Mika, the answer will come soon enough. I promise, I will see you back at camp." I got up, grabbed the fish we caught and went back to camp.

Kiba's POV

I was still in a good mood from being able to have some quality time with Kikiyo, even if it was only for like 5 minutes. We had finished eating so I went over to Naruto to talk to him about Mika.

I pulled him off to the side after Mika and Kikiyo left and we talked about normal stuff for a couple minutes before I said, "Hey Naruto what do you think of Mika?" Naruto looked at me with a blank expression but I saw a flash of a familiar emotion in his eyes.

With a look of confusion on his face he said, "She is an awesome ninja, and a good friend. What exactly do you mean?"

I laughed and looked at him and said, "Exactly what I said, what do you think of her? In other words do you like her?"

Naruto's expression suddenly turned from plan confusion to shocked confusion and he yelled, "What the do you mean by that? I mean I like her as a friend but I don't know if that is what you meant!"

I looked at him, got up and as I walked back to the camp site I said, "You know what I meant Naruto; I know that you do, I can see it."

I could hear him get up and follow me shouting, "Wait up! What do you mean? You're confusing me! Kiba come back here!" I laughed and went back to the camp site.

We sat there for a couple minutes before I saw Kikiyo and Mika came up the path to the lake.

Mika was running after Kikiyo yelling, "Kikiyo you're confusing me! What the hell did you mean by that?"

Kikiyo turned around and said, "You know what I meant, deep down you do Mika, just think about it, you'll get your answer" But from what I could see it just made Mika more confused.

I snickered a little at Mika and Naruto's denseness and watched as Mika got fed up with Kikiyo's answers and sat across from Naruto and they both just stared at each other. I got up and went over to Kikiyo, and we both sat next to Ayame and told her what we were planning.

Ayame giggled and said, "It seems a little rude but it is for a good reason so that is good! I'll help in any way I can Kiba-san and Kikiyo-san!" Kikiyo and I laughed because Ayame was acting like a ninja in a weapons store; she was bouncing up and down in her seat and snickering.

We sat there planning our next move while Naruto and Mika stared at each other wondering what hell just happened to them. Ayame and Kikiyo were staring at each other and they looked worried.

I was kind of worried myself so I ask Kikiyo what she thought was wrong, and she replied, "I think that we broke their fragile dense minds."

Ayame nodded in agreement and said, "We are going to have to tread carefully from now until they figure it out."

Kikiyo and I nodded in silent agreement and we watched Mika and Naruto to see if anything would change.

Mika's POV

I am sooooooo confused right now! I mean I get confused a lot and all but this takes the cake….

What did she mean? 'Well, I was wondering if you well liked Naruto as anything more than a friend?' she said.

But what does she mean… I'm looking at him trying to figure out what she meant. All I can see is my best friend, ramen buddy, and future Hokage with his equally confused deep blue eyes staring at me looking for answers…. Wait why is he looking at me? Oh god is there something on my face? No, that can't be it. He is thinking… I wonder what he is thinking about… Man, I get off track easily… what was I thinking about… oh yeah Kikiyo's stupid question that makes no fucking since. Like Naruto more than a friend she asks but what's more than friend, best friend… nah too simple, but what else is there?

I look up to the stars wondering if the answer is flying around. It isn't but the stars sure are pretty! And sparkly! What was I thinking about… o well whatever it was can wait till tomorrow! I wonder if Katsumi-sensi will tell me stories about the stars when we get back… I need a good story... DAMM IT KIKIYO WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR STUPID QUESTION KEEP RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND! My poor brain can't take this much thinking!

I sigh then quietly mutter "stupid love bird making my brain hurt!" I look at Kikiyo, Ayame, and Kiba. They looked worried. Why would they worry? I quickly look around to see if we were going to be attacked but nothing. Geez I will never understand them! And I thought I was getting somewhere! I look at Naruto and he seems to still be thinking while watching me. I turn my head quickly while I feel heat rise to my cheeks then I get really confused. What the hell? Why is he STILL looking at me? Why does my face feel hot…? It's weird…I wonder what my face looks like… o well! I look at the fire. Man today gave me a lot of questions… this is troublesome… wow that was like Shikamaru… hehehe funny…. but not normal. I seriously wonder what's going on though… hmmmmm….

Naruto POV

Okay really Kiba you bastard now I am really confused! What is he talking about liking Mika more than a friend? Does he mean best friend? ... Nah that's too simple. I wonder what he meant. Why is Mika looking at me? Is she confused too? I wonder why she is confused. Oh now she is looking at the sky and smiling a bit. I bet she is thinking of getting her sensei to tell her stories. Why does she seem upset now?

"Stupid….bird…hurt" Mika mutters.

I wanna ask what she said but I need to come up with and answer… man my head hurts… what could he mean? Would Mika know…..? Probably, will I tell her; HELL NO!

She looked towards the rest of the group then quickly looked behind us and around us like she was searching for an enemy or something the she looked at me and her face turned slightly red and she looked away. It was kinda cute…. Wait what am I saying she is my best friend?

I look up at the stars. Why did she… blush… is that it? I'm not sure… is that the word for it… nah she would blush just by looking at me… would she? Holy crap what's going on? This isn't normal! What did happen! I'm lost! I need help… maybe Gaara could help seeing as Kiba won't say jack shit about the stupid question he asked…. I will probably ask both anyway… I am just that kind of me.

Ayame's POV

Kikiyo, Kiba, and I were sitting around the fire wondering how Mika and Naruto were dealing with the questions they asked them. From what I could see Mika and Naruto were confused but Naruto for some reason didn't seem to be as confused as Mika was. I looked around while Kikiyo and Kiba discussed some other things without me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, which I always do when I'm thinking, and looked up at the sky wondering if I would ever find someone for me. I smiled and laughed in my head about me actually thinking about that sort of thing.

I was shocked from my thoughts when Kikiyo said, "What do you think Ayame?"

My head shot up and I said, "Umm, I really sorry Kikiyo-san but I was lost in thought."

She looked at me with a look of shock and said, "Wow Ayame, you're the last person I would ever think would not listen to people."

I looked at her for a moment before I stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry Kikiyo! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooooooo sorrrryyyyy!" Once I was done caught my breath and sat back down.

Kiba looked at me and laughed at my apologizing fit, soon Kikiyo joined in and I blushed from embarrassment and said, "Stop laughing at me! I needed to apologize! I felt bad you guys! Stop it please!"

They looked at me shook their heads and Kiba said, "Ayame you're hopeless sometimes." I giggled at his comment and stretched from the exhaustion of walking all day.

Kikiyo looked at me and said, "Why don't you guys go to sleep? You guys look tiered."

I stood up, yawned, and said, "Ok, night Kikiyo, Kiba, Mika, and Naruto; I will see you in the morning. Night."

With that I went into my tent with Lilliana, who had been flying around the camp site, and I fell asleep to the soothing sound of the river and the chirping crickets.


	6. Arriving in Suna

**Hey sorry it took so long to update! we actually have up to chapter like 8 or 9 they just have yet to be uploaded because our editor had computer troubles. So anyway here is Chapter five!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in it! I only own Mika and my friend Kikiyo_Inuzuka owns Ayame and Kikiyo!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kikiyo POV

I was lying down next to Kiba in his tent and watched the sun as it came up and shone through the tent. It was early dawn and the sun was just beginning to come up from over the hills. I sat up and grabbed my change of clothes and as quietly as I could I got up and exited the tent, trying not to wake him in the process. Once I was out of the tent I crept over to the spare tent that we had fashioned into a changing room, I then went in, zipped it up and started to get dressed (which why I was in pajamas in the first place I don't know, because I don't sleep anyway).

When I was done getting dressed I unzipped the tent and went to see if our fire had survived the night, which knowing my bad luck with fire, was highly unlikely. When I walked to the spot of our bonfire all I could see was a small, pathetic trickle of smoke coming from the few remaining dim embers of a once roaring fire. I watched the fire as the last few remaining embers slowly withered, died, and were blown away by the wind. I decided that I better pack up the stuff we didn't need anymore and set the area we had used back to the way it was before we got here. I stood up and brushed the back of my outfit off and started packing up the fishing rods and most of the cooking supplies. After I put the stumps back where Kiba and Ayame found them I heard a noise coming from Ayame's tent and I froze. I turned toward her tent and saw that is was shaking from movement inside and figured out that Ayame was now awake. My theory was confirmed when Ayame poked her head out of her tent, yawned, and walked out fully dressed and everything.

She came over to me and said, "Hey Kikiyo-san, how has your morning been? The stupid sun woke me up early again."

I laughed in my head at her hatred of the sun and said, "It has been just fine Ayame, thanks for asking, I just got done packing up everything that we weren't going to be using."

Ayame looked at me for a moment before going over to her tent, packing up all the stuff inside, collapsing the tent, and putting it up. After she was done we decided that to wake the others up without being rude that we should cook breakfast. I retrieved some of the fish that Mika and I caught last night and Ayame started cooking. The moment the fish got close to the fire that Ayame started for me it filled the air around us with the smell of cooking fish which of course isn't very pleasant. After a couple minuets Kiba emerged from his tent and said, "What the hell are you cooking so early for?"

Ayame and I laughed at his reaction and I said, "Does it matter? Come on get ready lazy bones! We have a mission to finish today!"

He shook his head and said, "Why me? Fine I'll go get ready. Jeez! Sometimes I wish you two slept in a little later."

I smirked and said, "Well, I don't sleep at all so I can't sleep in any later."

Kiba just laughed and went to go get ready. A couple minutes later he was done and Ayame and I started to put away the changing tent, since it was really only for me anyway. Kiba came out of his tent and watched the comedy show that was in front of him called, "Two Ninja Girls Trying to Fold a Tent so it will fit in a Bag". Ayame and I had been sitting in front of the changing tent for approximately 20 minutes trying and not succeeding to fold the tent in a way that would allow it to fit in the bag.

Ayame was taking her third turn at trying to fold it when she angrily said, "Ugh! This is ridiculous! Why in the world is this tent being such a pain in my rear? Sorry for complaining Kikiyo-san but I mean come on!"

After her outburst she made her last fold but knew just by looking at the sloppy, tangled, fat mass of folded tent that it wasn't going to fit. I could almost see the steam coming from her ears, so I decided to take the tent from her before she harmed someone. As I took the tent from Ayame's mad grasp I asked, more like begged, the tent to behave. Of course it didn't listen and I got about four folds in before I realized that it wasn't going to work and I unfolded it in an angry huff. I could hear Kiba chuckle and come over to us and the tent from hell.

I looked up at him and said jokingly, "I swear if you come over here with those magic fingers and fold the dang tent in one try, I'm going to kill you!" He looked at me and smiled before kissing me on the head and telling me to stop making such a big deal about little things.

I smiled and said, "I would but you love me because of it."

He laughed and sat down in front of the tent and started to fold it. As he folded he said, "Yep Kikiyo that is one of the reasons I love you, because it gives you those cute little worry lines."

He finished folding the tent and while Ayame went to go see if Mika was awake Kiba and I, ok mostly Kiba, worked on packing his tent.

After awhile Kiba and I had finished putting away all the unused equipment and were waiting with Ayame for Mika and Naruto to wake up. We sat there for twenty minutes before I heard Mika's tent rustle as if someone was moving inside. I sat up from my previous position on the ground by Kiba and went over to Mika's tent as she woke up.

Mika's POV

Damn it! Stupid sun waking my up from my good dreams about naru- WOAH! Back up! Did I really have dreams of NARUTO! That's creepy! It's all Kikiyo's fault! Well it's also mine for not figuring out what she meant… which I still can't figure out… damn! This is soooo not cool! Should I tell Kikiyo? Maybe she can tell me what it meant… I want food… I bet everyone is up… I'm getting out!

I barged out of the tent after I changed and saw everybody but Naruto up. "Where is Naruto?" I asked Kiba, Ayame, and Kikiyo.

"Sleeping!" they all said in union, this, if you ask me, was kinda creepy… oh well!

"Okay! Hey is that food? I want some! PLEASE!" I exclaimed momentarily forgetting my dream.

"Here Mika-san! I made some for you and Naruto-san," Ayame said handing me a cooked fish.

I grinned, "Thanks Ayame! You know you can just call me Mika we have been friends FOR EVER now!" I exclaimed taking the fish.

I eat it happily and quickly, filling my empty tummy before I remembered my dream and slowed down a bit to think about it. I wonder why I just dreamt flashes… like pictures of Naruto repeatedly… like when he smiles or when he laughs, oh and some are just concentrating on his awesome blue eyes! Those are super duper blue! I love his eyes! Oh and the whiske- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? THIS IS INSANE! I mean come on! I have thought about him before but when did it get this bad! I know I must have this shocked face or something hopefully no one asks… I have to talk to Kikiyo later… this is bad REAL BAD! What happening to me? I heard rustling coming from Naruto's tent.

Yup defiantly going to talk to her before Naruto finds out. I mean totally creepy right! I looked up just in time to see Mr. InMyDreams himself getting out.

Naruto POV

Damn Mika is loud! I'm just gonna sleep a little bit longer. I only slept about 10 minutes before I had to get up because I couldn't hear Mika's loud voice. I wonder what I dreamt about… oh well what's forgotten is forgotten! I quickly changed and stepped out curious as to how everyone got her to shut up, and I was shocked because she was just sitting thinking and their calmly eating her fish while Ayame, Kiba, and Kikiyo looked at her confused, hell I was confused! I was wondering what would make her shut up when I was snapped out of my trance by her voice.

"Good Morning Naruto!" she said smiling but the smile never reached her eyes. I wonder what she is thinking so hard about.

"Morning Peoples!" I said to get everyone else's attention.

"Good Morning Naruto-san! I have some cooked fish for you!" Ayame said smiling and holding out a fish she made for me.

So I started walking towards her to get it and eat because boy was I starving!

"Good Morning Naruto!" Kikiyo said smiling and glancing at Mika, probably worried about why she wasn't being as loud as she normally was.

"Good Morning Tard!" Kiba said with a smirk. I got mad instantly.

"What the HELL KIBA IM NOT A TARD!" I shouted furious.

He laughed, "Sure, whatever keep telling yourself that. You should eat your fish before it gets cold," he said smirking.

I growled for a second then the words 'gets cold' hit and I ran and ate my fish. When I finished I packed up my stuff, Mika's tent, and my tent. Then I looked around and helped pack up the camp with everybody wondering why it was so quiet.

Kiba's POV

Once Naruto finally woke up and packed up all of his junk we set off for Suna.

Ayame was in the lead this time because although Kikiyo knew the way, she wanted to be absolutely sure that we got there in one piece. Some of the roads to Suna were more dangerous than others and Ayame knew the way to Suna better than anyone in our group. We were walking down a rather barren area when Ayame stopped, looked around cautiously, pulled Kikiyo aside, whispered something in her ear, and then she looked at all of us and immediately got very serious. I was afraid to hear what she was going to say and after a couple more minutes of restless silence I was about to ask her what was going on.

Before I could she said, "Ok guys we are about to enter a really dangerous part of this path, it is a bandit highway, please be careful I don't want any blood on my hands. To prevent that I advise that you stay next to someone at all times until we get to Suna are we clear?" She looked at all of us, waiting for an answer, but we were all to shocked to say anything at all. After another moment of silence we all nodded, well Kikiyo and I did, Mika and Naruto started yelling.

Naruto looked right at Ayame and yelled, "Why did you bring us this way then? If you knew that there was a Bandit highway here then you should have took us a different way! Right Mika?"

Mika looked at Naruto, and shook her head and said, "Naruto! Maybe this is the safest path! Don't yell at her when you don't know the whole story!"

Ayame looked at both Naruto and Mika with a worried look and said, "I'm sorry I had to bring you down this way but the other paths were filled with other ninja and murderers today so we had to take this path. If you will keep your voices down now so that they don't hear us, I would appreciate it."

I looked at Mika and saw that she had a look of regret on her face and I knew that it was because she had yelled at Naruto. Everyone turned back to Ayame and nodded, after that we headed down the dangerous road that was going to lead us to Suna. While we were walking we heard plenty of rustling and moving around in the little shrubbery that was there for them to hide in, but other than that nothing else happened. After an hour or two we finally made it to Suna and once we did all of us took a big sigh of relief and we walked while Ayame ran into the village bellow.

Ayame's POV

As we reached Suna I ran into it and as I did I bumped right into a man dressed in black with scrolls on his back and fell on my butt.

As I looked up at the man that I had bumped into I yelled, "Watch where you are going please!"

I heard the man laugh and say, "Do you not recognize me Ayame-chan? I mean you have only known me for, how many years now, Temari?"

When I heard him say that I bounced to my feet, bowed, and said, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Kankuro-san!"

I looked up and saw that he was smiling and shaking his head slowly back in forth. He then held out one arm to single a hug and I jumped at the chance and with that I tackled both of them and we almost fell over. They caught their balance right before we did and we all laughed.

I let go of them, smiled, and looked around; when I didn't see who I was looking for I turned back to Temari and Kankuro with confusion and said, "Where is Gaara-sama?"

They looked at each other and for some reason they smiled like they knew something I didn't and Temari said, "He is in the Kazekage's tower, do you want us to take you to him?"

I looked at them, smirked and said, "Nope, I've got it, I can find him myself!"

They looked at each other clearly confused, and Kankuro said, "But you don't know where he - whoa!" Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed their hands and ran off just as my friends finally caught up to me.

I could hear Mika and Naruto cursing about having to find me again, but for some reason all I cared about was finding Gaara.

As I ran through the streets of Suna with Temari and Kankuro screaming behind me about being dragged, I dogged all the obstacles in my way and finally made it to the Kazekage's tower. I smiled and excitedly ran all the way to the top and barged into Gaara's office.

Gaara's POV

I was sitting in my office doing my paper work when all of a sudden Ayame barged in and yelled, "Gaara-sama! I'm back! Oh wow! You're the Kazekage now, Good job! Told you that you could do it! You're really strong! Oh my gosh I missed you so much!"

I looked at her and stifled a laugh as she dropped my brother and sister on the ground beside her and ran over to my desk with a big excited smile plastered on her cute little fa- wait what the fuck? That was weird.

I looked at her, smiled quickly, and said, "Hey Ayame, how have things in Konaha been? Good I'm guessing, seeing as how you're here. Not to be rude but why are you here?"

Ayame looked at me confused at first but with a look of panic the next she looked behind her and screamed, "OH NO! I TOTALLY LEFT KIKIYO-SAN AND THE OTHERS AT THE GATE! I'm a horrible friend!"

Her head sunk and as I predicted she let herself start to fall toward the ground, but before she hit the floor I rushed over, caught her, and sat her down on the floor gently.

She looked up at me with a sad look and said, "I'm a terrible friend Gaara-sama!"

I looked at her, shook my head, and said, "Ayame-chan you're a wonderful friend. They probably on their way now, there is no need to worry."

Ayame looked at me and smiled before getting up and walking to the window. She opened the window and watched the people go by for a few minutes before she jumped out, I ran over to the window and yelled, "Ayame what the hell are you thinking?"

As I almost jumped out of the window after her, but before I did remembered that she was practically an acrobat when I saw her practically fly down the side of the building, grab a light pole, and slide down gracefully it before hitting the ground.

When she hit the bottom she waved to me and said, "I'll be right back Gaara-sama!" With that she disappeared behind a building to go find her friends.

I shook my head, sat in my seat, looked at my finished paperwork, then at my unconscious brother and sister on the floor and mumbled under my breath with a slight smile, "Welcome back Ayame."

I finished up the last of my paperwork just as Ayame burst through the door again, waking up Temari and Kankuro in the process.

Naruto, Mika, Kikiyo, and Kiba were following her this time but they were covering their ears and saying, "It is ok Ayame we're fine! Stop apologizing!"

I looked up and saw Ayame walking backwards, bowing, and apologizing every five minutes.

This continued for about twenty minutes before Mika finally shouted, "HOLY CRAP AYAME! It's fine! We are fine! We got here safe and sound, there is no need for apologize!"

This made Ayame jump back a couple steps which caused her to bump into my desk, and causing some of the papers on it to fly off it and on to the floor.

She automatically turned around and upon seeing the papers on the floor she blushed, bowed, and said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Gaara-sama!"

I looked at her and shook my head as I picked up the papers, put them on my desk, and said, "First of all, stop calling me Gaara-sama, because Gaara is just fine. Second, it is fine; you only knocked a few on the floor, besides these papers aren't important anyway."

She looked at me with curiosity and said, "Oh ok Gaara-san!" I the others snickered behind her and stopped when she turned to see what was so funny.

I sighed and decided to just give up on trying getting her out of the habit being overly polite even to her friends.

Kikiyo came up to my desk with a now serious face and said, "Kazekage-sama, we are here to retrieve that important scroll to deliver back to Konaha."

I looked at her confused and said, "It took five of you to complete this mission?"

Kikiyo looked at me with a look that clearly said _"shut up and give me the scroll"_ and said, "So what if it did! This is my unofficial team."

I looked at her with skepticism and said, "It takes a team of three Chuunin, one genin, and a Jounin to retrieve a scroll?"

Kiba looked at me now and said, "Kikiyo, just tell him the truth!"

Mika looked at Kikiyo and said, "Yeah, just tell him that we were all sent because we all irritated her until she let us go on a high- C rank or a low B-rank mission!"

Kikiyo turned back to them and said, "You guys! I almost had him!"

I smirked and handed her the scroll as I said, "No, you didn't have me convinced in the slightest."

She gave me an evil glare before taking the scroll and handing it to Ayame, telling her to guard it.

Ayame nodded and said, "Ok but do we have to go home so soon?"

Kikiyo looked at her and said, "Yeah sorry Ayame, but we are done with our mission." Ayame hung her head and Mika gave her a hug as she pouted about having to go home. For some reason seeing Ayame so sad made me sad in a way so I said something I somehow knew I was going to regret later.

Right as they were saying their good-byes and leaving I stood up and said, "Hey we have a place for you guys to stay; I mean if you want to that is. Think of it as vacation." Ayame turned around and her bright blue eyes sparkled as she pleaded with Kikiyo to stay.

Kikiyo eventually gave in after all of them joined in and said, "Fine but we have to get the scroll to Lady Tsunade."

Naruto looked at Lilliana and said, "Hey Ayame, do you think Lilliana could do it?"

Ayame looked at Lilliana herself and asked, "Well, do you mind Lilliana? Can you take the scroll back to Lady Tsunade, please?"

Lilliana replied by holding out her little leg for Ayame to tie a note on explaining why they weren't there and Ayame tied the scroll onto Lilliana's back and Lilliana flew out the window and into the day. After a couple minutes of watching Lilliana I had Temari and Kankuro lead Kikiyo, Kiba, Mika, Naruto, and Ayame to the best hotel that we had and they got settled.

It had only been a few minutes after that when I heard Ayame come back into my office and quietly say, "Gaara-san, if you're not busy I was wondering if I could stay here with you, in your, Temari, and Kankuro's house? I mean if you don't mind."

I looked up from my desk and saw Ayame standing in the doorway with an innocent and scared look on her face.

I nodded and said, "Sure I don't mind, I'll set up a room for you. I kinda expected that you would want to stay here instead of the hotel anyway."

Her face immediately brightened and she ran over, gave me a hug, and followed me to an extra room.

It was a couple hours after that when Ayame, Kikiyo, Kiba, Naruto, Mika, and I were sitting in the living room talking about what they were planning to do tomorrow. They all had their own suggestions but Ayame and I suggested that we go to a restaurant tomorrow night and have a nice dinner together. All of the others agreed and we set a time to be ready by and that we were going to meet at the Kazekage tower.

After we talked a little more Mika interrupted by randomly shouting, "I'm tired! I'm going to go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow!"

With that she walked out and was followed by a sleepy-eyed Naruto and Kiba. Ayame was beginning to yawn but she looked like she would last a bit longer. I was looking at Ayame, while I wondered if I should tell her to go to sleep or not when I noticed how pretty her eyes were and I got lost in thought about how we met.

I didn't even notice that I was staring until Kikiyo said with a smug tone, "Earth to Gaara-kun! Something wrong with Ayame, or do you just think she is pretty?"

My gaze shifted towered Kikiyo and it turned into a glare.

She just smirked, shrugged, and left saying, "I saw what I saw, and I took from it what I took from it."

Once Kikiyo left Ayame started falling asleep in her chair, so I decided to follow her to her room just to make sure that she didn't fall over on her way there. When she opened the door Lilliana was back and was perched on the ceiling watching Ayame carefully. After Ayame was safely in bed I went back to my room and watched the moon from my window.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please Reiview!**


	7. Getting Ready

**Here is chapter six! The italics are Gaara's good conscious(angel) and the bold is his bad conscious( Devil). for Naruto and Kikiyo the Bold is there deamons input.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Naruto or the characters in it! I only own Mika and Kikiyo_inuzuka owns her OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaara's POV

I sat on my windowsill and watched the sun as it rose into the sky to begin a new day. I looked behind me at my door and half expected Ayame to come bust through my door screaming about how she hated the sun. I laughed to myself as I remembered all the funny things that Ayame does. It was about this time when I remembered that we were going to dinner tonight and I still hadn't decided what I was going to wear. I looked at my bed and on it laid three different outfits on it, which were the three outfits that had survived my judgment.

To be honest, I didn't know why I was so worried about looking good, and I didn't even know who I was trying to impress.

I sighed as I looked at the three similar outfits that were laying on my bed and I contemplated asking Ayame her opinion but a little voice in my head kept saying, "_You fool! Don't go to her! Surprise and impress her! Show off your umm…stuff." _

I was a little thrown off but before I could even think about what I had heard another voice in my head screamed, "No you fool! Don't do that unless you want her to think you are gay! Show off your masculinity by asking her! No, better yet demand that she help you!"

If I wasn't weirded out before' I was defiantly weirded out by now. I had not one conscious but two? This was insane! I decided to go with the other voice telling me not to ask because for some reason I wanted to impress her. I looked at the outfits for thirty minutes before choosing a red shirt with a black tie and black pants. I put the other outfits back and hung up the other one so it would be in easy reach for me to grab after I was done with what little paperwork I had left today.

Before I left my room I heard the "evil" voice say, "Well I don't care Angel! I will say what I want! He needs to know how he really feels so he can go demand that this girl go out with him and not take no as an answer! Well I don't know, maybe she is just a phase that he will get over! I hope so because he can find someone way prettier and a lot less aggravating! I mean apologizing all the time? Really?"

I froze in mid thought and I turned on the "evil" voice and said (in my head of course), "You have no right to be deciding my life! And if you ever say that about Ayame again, let's just say you're going to be out of a job, permanently!"

I listened for awhile but both of the voices had gone silent, gladly, so I walked out of my room and knocked on Ayame's door to make sure that she was awake.

I heard her on the other side of the door say, "Sorry Gaara-san! I'm choosing something to wear! You're not allowed to see it yet! Do you want me to help you later?"

I smiled and said, "No, I have already choose what I'm going to wear. Thanks for the offer though!"

I heard her laugh and say, "Ok Gaara-san! You have grown! I remember when I helped you choose your clothes for everything! Those were the days, anyway! You better get to work huh? Sorry for keeping you!"

I smiled again and started reminiscing when I said, "Yeah, well I'll see you later Ayame." With that I went to my office and began the boring job of filling out papers.

Ayame's POV

When I finished my conversation with Gaara-san I looked back at my three dresses that I had narrowed down from the five that I had brought here. (Don't ask me why I brought dresses! I just did!) Lilliana had been helping me choose between the five dresses and was now laying on the bed confused on which of the remaining three to choose.

I lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling thinking about which dress I was going to choose when the idea that I should ask Gaara-san popped into my head. I thought about it some more but I decided that since Gaara-san could choose for himself, then so could I. I looked at my dresses for another hour with Lilliana and I finally choose my black knee-length dress with lace around the neckline and spaghetti strap sleeves. I looked at the dress, put it on a hanger and hung it on the side of my dresser, and then I put the other two dresses back in my bag. Once I was done I decided to go into Gaara's office and wait until five o'clock so that I could ready. I walked into Gaara's office and I quietly sat down next to Gaara while I watched him do his paperwork.

Mika's POV

I looked at all the outfits I pack for the trip so I could decide what to wear to the dinner. I decided to go with a black jacket, a red tank top, a black skirt, black boots, and red fingerless gloves.

I walked out and saw Kikiyo looking at me disapprovingly and said, "No go change! That isn't a proper outfit!"

I glared at her playful and said, "No fair!"

I turned around and went back into my room and changed into another outfit. It took me longer to decide since I wanted to be me but I knew I had to wear a dress. I decided to go with a black dress that went to my knees, my red fingerless gloves, and my black BOOTS! I loooovvvve BOOTS!

I walked out and Kikiyo sighed knowing there was no hope in getting me to change my outfit. I sat down and waited for everyone else to get changed. Which, just so you know, is super duper boring!

Naruto's POV (italics is in his head)

"Dude WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!" I practically shouted in panic, which I have no idea why I'm panicking.

"_Wear a badass black jacket, an orange shirt, and black jeans!"_ the nine tails told me in excitement.

"_No! It's a semi-formal thingy magig! I can't wear that! And why would I?"_

I replied in confusion when I heard Kiba say, "Well you should wear your black jacket, an orange shirt, and jeans." I looked at him for a second thinking then it dawned on me that it would be perfect.

"Yeah that works! Thanks man!" I told Kiba while I rushed off to get changed while he got ready.

Kiba's POV

I looked at the outfits that I had chosen to bring with me on the mission with utter confusion on what I was even going to choose. I picked up a pair of blue jeans but put them down again knowing that Kikiyo would probably be wearing something more formal than everyone else.

Therefore, to fit it next to her I decided that I was going to have to be more dressed up than the other guys, which sucked, to match her. I looked through all my clothes and found my black jacket and knew that I had to wear that with my brown shirt, my black tie, and my black pants. I felt relieved now that I had chosen the outfit I was going to wear and I knew for almost fact that it would probably be Kikiyo approved. I got dressed as Naruto got ready, poor guy doesn't even know why he was so worried about wearing the right thing, and I left to go check on Kikiyo, who had been helping Mika. I found her outside of Mika's room about to go in when I called out to her and she came over.

She smiled and said, "You look nice Kiba, I'm going to go get ready I'll be right out."

I smiled back and said, "Thank you, I'm sure you will look absolutely perfect, you always do."

I heard Mika in the background humming here comes the bride and I turned to her and said jokingly, "Shut up Mika! Quit making fun of Kikiyo and me! It isn't funny! You're just jealous!"

Mika looked at me and said, "But it is fun to make fun of you! You're the practically married couple I know and love and I'm not jealous! You're just fun to make fun of!"

Kikiyo just shook her head, laughed, and went to go get ready. I on the other hand just sighed and sat by Mika as Naruto came out to wait for Kikiyo.

Kikiyo's POV (italics in head)

I went into Mika's room and I pulled out all of the dresses I brought with me, which seeing as this was only supposed to be a mission I only packed two dresses just in case, and I studied them closely to help myself decide which one to wear.

I was in the middle of my decision when I heard Wolfina, my white wolf demon, say_, __**"Choose the white one! That one shows how sexy you can be!" **_

I simply replied by picking my blue little over knee length dress with a slight white sparkle and my blue flats.

Wolfina got very mad at me for not listening to her and she yelled, _**"You dumb weakling! Why did you choose that one! I like the WHITE ONE!" **_

I was in the middle of getting my dress on so I replied_, "Well, I already have it on! Too late for your comments! Besides, I'm not trying to look sexy! I have a boyfriend so I have to cut back on the slits and the light material." _

Wolfina gave up, pouted, and said, _**"Fine whatever!"**_

I smiled satisfied upon winning the argument and left the room to show the others how I looked. When I came out Mika was complimenting Naruto on what he was wearing and Naruto was saying that Mika looked nice as well.

Kiba stood up and said, "You look amazing! I love that dress on you Kikiyo." I smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and with that we left to go meet up with Gaara and Ayame.

* * *

**I know it was a little short but I promise the next couple of chapters will be longer! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Oblivious PrePre Marriage Couple

**Here is Chapter 7! One of Kikiyo's presonal faves! :) so please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Naruto or the characters! I only own my OC while Kikiyo_inuzuka owns hers thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gaara's POV

I was sitting at my desk finishing the last of my paperwork when I heard some next to me say, "Um, forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't we going to be late?"

I jumped back, startled by the noise, and snapped my head in the direction of the noise and I saw Ayame sitting in the chair next to me looking sweetly innocent. I didn't expect to see her there so again I jumped and I said, "Holy shit Ayame, you scared me, girl!"

She looked at me and I saw small tears well up in her eyes, she stood up, and bowed, repeating, "I'm sorry Gaara-san! I didn't mean it! I was just worried that we were going to be late."

I looked at this display of apology and it really tugged at my heart for some reason. I had always hated when she did that but it never made me sad in any way.

I decided to shrug it off and I said, "It is fine Ayame, what did you say about being late?"

I answered my own question when I looked at the clock and I finally noticed that we were late. Once we were both dressed, I grabbed Ayame's hand and we rushed out the door and to the meeting area.

Kiba's POV

We had been waiting at the meeting place for about ten minutes when I heard Ayame in the distance yell, "I'm sorry! Please forgive us! Gaara-san got distracted with his paperwork!"

All of our heads turned toward the sound and I saw Ayame being dragged by Gaara and I heard Kikiyo yell, "It is ok Ayame! We weren't waiting her for very long!"

Ayame and Gaara made it over to us and Ayame was apologizing profusely while Gaara caught his breath. When Mika finally got Ayame to hush by saying that we were late as well we set off the restaurant being led by Ayame and Gaara.

After a couple minutes of walking and talking Ayame and Gaara went into this kind of oblivious trance; they were talking to each other like normal but the odd thing was that they were both ignoring the world around them. They were taking turn here and there but other than that all they were doing was talking to each other and no one else. They were too far in front of us to be able to hear everything but from what Kikiyo said they were talking about how Suna and Khonoha were doing and how weird but nice it was for Ayame to be back.

I decided to see if they would respond if I yelled their names so I yelled, "HEY AYAME GAARA!"

I looked at them and hoped that they would flinch, turn, or react in any way but sadly they just kept walking and talking as if nothing had happened.

Kikiyo looked at me with a look that a mother might have her kid goes off for their first day of school and said, "Awwwww, they grow up so fast! I remember when she was mine and Mika's baby! Now she is all grown up and getting herself a boyfriend! "

I looked at her and shook my head and smiled as I said, "Yeah, um, wow Kikiyo, sweetie have you been drinking?"

Kikiyo's smile turned immediately into a scowl and she narrowed her eyes at me as she raised her fist as if to hit me.

I laughed and said, "You won't hit me! You love me too much….right?" S

he smirked and hit me over the head, hard, and yelled, "You meanie!"

I laughed and rubbed my head as I tried to apologize but she wasn't going down so easily this time and to prove it she said, "No! I don't accept your apology! Your mean! Ayame was like my baby and now I'm sad because she is all grown up and stuff!"

I sighed and frowned, now knowing that she was serious, and said, "I know Kikiyo, I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry." I also couldn't help but to say jokingly, "I'm not worthy please forgive me oh great one."

She looked at me with little tears in her eyes and as she laughed she gave me a big hug.

I heard Mika say, from behind me, "Pretty soon Ayame and Gaara are going to be like that!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah I know! They are in the pre-pre marriage stage!"

Kikiyo let go of me but still held my hand as continued to walk behind the oblivious duo of Ayame and Gaara.

I turned around to glare at Mika and Naruto but they just laughed and said, "Oh come on you know that it is true!"

I shook my head and said jokingly, "Oh grow up!"

Naruto laughed and replied, "Why don't you!"

Kikiyo was smiling now and was talking to Mika about how much Ayame had grown. I did have to admit that since I had first met her she has become more of a woman than a child.

All of a sudden Mika randomly shouted, "I want to get the new practically married couples attention!" we all looked at her and she giggled as she put her serious thinking face on and said, "What should I say."

She thought for a couple more minutes before she shouted, "HOLY SHIT LEE IS GAY!" We all turned toward Gaara and Ayame to see if they reacted but, no such luck. We all sighed and continued walking in pretty much silence.

Naruto's POV

I looked around after Mika's outburst and notice the townspeople looking at us like we were crazy. It was kind of funny to see their faces. I decided it be fun to continue shouting random things till we got to the restaurant. I wonder what I should yell…. Maybe…. Nah… how about…. Nah…. Hmmmmmm….. I GOT IT!

I took in a deep breath and shouted, "HEY PRE-PRE MARRIGE COUPLE TURN AROUND!"

Mika looked at me funny and said, "Why didn't I think of something cool like that!" They still didn't turn around. Kikiyo looked at me with her "your-an-idiot" stare. (=_=)

Kiba said, "Wow Naruto, you tard."

I glared at him for that and I continued to think of random things to shout to get their attention.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I promise their will be romantic parts that dont just include Kikiyo and Kiba soon! So keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thank You!**


	9. Confustion Revealed

**Ok! We are getting to some fighting and a lot more confustion in this chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**You should know by now that I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters, though I wish I did! I only own Mika and Kikiyo only owns Ayame and Kikiyo!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ayame's POV

After a long walk that seemed too short to be called a long walk we finally arrived at the restaurant. I looked up at the familiar sign and smiled at all of the memories that it held. This had been where I first formally met Gaara-san and where I met Temari and Kankuro for the very first time. I looked at Gaara and then at the others, who all had a weird look on their faces that looked as though me and Gaara were ignoring them before.

I shrugged it off and skip/ran inside to waiter for the waiter that was supposed to seat us to arrive. The others came in after me and they sat down in the chairs provided, upon seeing that the waiter wasn't available yet. I looked around the restaurant and smiled at the happy memories that Gaara and I had here. I sighed after couple minutes and I was starting to grow impatient but I wouldn't let anyone else know that.

All of a sudden I heard Mika yell, "HOLY HELL WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES!"

I turned around and stared at Mika for about five minutes before she got that same look from before on her face, the one where it looks like they know something you don't, and she said, "What? They are taking forever!"

I cocked my head to the side before asking Naruto "Is there something that you guys hiding from me? You all have this weird look on your faces."

They all looked at each other and winced. Kikiyo was the first to change her odd look, "Why would we hide something from you Ayame?"She said with an innocence smile.

I winced and looked away from embarrassment, due to thinking such a thing, "Sorry for thinking that guys I guess it was kinda crazy, huh?" I said giggling.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Ok, sorry for the wait guys, there were some very uncooperative- Ayame? Ayame, is that you?"

I jumped from shock and turned around quickly. My eyes widened from shock and I immediately started to smile, "Oh, wow, Hey Mishi! Wow! I haven't seen you in ages!" I practically yelled as I hugged him.

He smiled back and I studied him for a moment. Mishi has short brown hair that was styled kind of like Gaara's but less spiky and his eyes were the same dull green as when he was younger.

Everyone except for Gaara, because he knew Mishi, were confused but Kiba was the first to ask, "Hey, Ayame, not to seem rude but who the hell is that?"

I laughed and turned to face Kiba and the others. I then bowed an apologized for my rudeness and I introduced Mishi to them.

Mishi looked at them for awhile, snickered and said, "Same old Ayame I see, anyway like she said I'm Mishi, nice to meet you all. Hey Gaara-sama, how have you been?" he then smirked and said, "How are you and Ayame doing?"

I don't know why, but when Mishi said that Gaara snapped his head toward him and his cheeks turned slightly red, "Sh-Shut up Mishi! T-that is none of your business."

I looked at him confused, I knew that people stuttered out of fear, coldness, and embarrassment I also knew that people's faces only flushed when they were sick, or they had been exercising, or even if they were embarrassed or shy.

I realized that this could only mean one thing I looked at Gaara worried before I said, "Gaara-sama oopes! I mean Gaara-san are you getting sick?"

He looked at me and his face just flushed worse, "I-I'm fine Ayame-chan. Thanks for asking." He said quietly.

I smiled and nodded then I turned to Mishi and we talked for a couple minutes while he got a table ready for us. I felt a stare upon my back that felt like Gaara's but I brushed it off as a random feeling and continued talking with Mishi.

Gaara's POV

I looked at Ayame talking to Mishi, oblivious to everyone around her, and I felt an odd feeling of anger and sadness overcome me. I tried to look away from them but I couldn't seem to bring myself to do so. I could feel myself glaring at Mishi unintentionally but it felt good in a weird way. I finally looked away when Ayame looked at me again to make sure I was ok and I started to wonder why I was feeling this way.

I thought it over to myself for awhile when I heard a whisper in the back of my mind say, "**Gosh, are you dense? Go tell her to stop talking to the guy! It is obvious that he is trying to move in on your girl!" **

I couldn't believe it! It was that same voice, the evil one, from before! I could hear the nice one telling him to be quiet but the evil voice was overpowering him so I couldn't make out what Angel, the good one, was saying. I decided to tune them out and focus on Mishi and Ayame's conversation. I could hear Kikiyo and Kiba talking about how Lady Tsunade was going to kill her for pulling a stunt like this but she didn't care.

I tried to listen to Ayame and Mishi's conversation but all I could make out from was Ayame saying, "Yeah, it has been tough but I get through it just fine, though I do think that this cabbage cart vender is out to get me."

I laughed to myself in my head while Mishi laughed out loud at Ayame's absurdness. I listened in again but they were speaking more quietly now because we were walking to our table and passed others tables. The only words I could make out were you…are…..funny….strange…enjoy….and then they both said bye and we sat down at our table while we waited for the waiter/ waitress to come.

I must have been looking at Ayame funny because she again looked at me concerned and said, "Are you feeling ok Gaara- san?"

I nodded silently and she still looked concerned but thankfully she decided to drop it and look at the menu. I found it odd that she look at the menu because we go here so often but I decided that I was just worrying myself.

I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me so looked up from the table and I saw Mika staring at me with a look of understanding and concern.

I stared at her for a moment before I said, "Can I help you Mika-chan?" She nodded and I couldn't believe what came out of her mouth.

Mika's POV

I noticed Gaara was upset, mad, and kinda hurt because Ayame was talking to Mishi (I think that is his name…) so I went over to talk to him.

"Are you… what's that word?" I started saying, "mad… no that's not it… jealous! That's it that's the word are you jealous Gaara? And don't go of what to me you know what I'm talking about!"

He looked at me like I grew a second head so I shifted uncomfortable. "What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

He shook his head and said, "I never expected you to say something like that its very strange."

I looked at him then nodded because I would expect it of me either. "Yeah I know. Now answer the question," I told him sternly.

He looked around nervously and whispered "How hell would I know...I've never been jealous before...besides what made you ask that?"

"Well you should now your own feelings! ... I think... And for your second question, if glares could kill Mishi would be dead!" I finished happily while Gaara sweat dropped.

Gaara looked away appearing to be quite embarrassed by my questions, "So, you saw that huh? Well, I might as well talk to someone about it. I do feel angry with Mishi but I also feel something else...never mind what does it matter anyway...we will be out of here soon enough and she will eventually stop talking to him..." He then immediately has a look of oh-my-jashi-did-I-just-say-that-out-loud? "Um forget I just said that just now…" He said more embarrassed than before.

Poor soul! Love can be evil! God I feel bad for completely dense people in love!

"Sounds like jealously to me~~"I sang whispered so no one else could hear us.

He looked at me with a look of disbelief, "Yeah….um, I don't think so. Mishi is just being rude…" He tried in an attempt to convince himself that he was not jealous.

I raised an eyebrow, "Rude? I doubt it, I mean wouldn't Ayame be, I don't know upset if her friends were being rude? Also that doesn't explain why you don't just tell him he is being rude rather than attempting to kill him with your glares, which by the way never works!"

I saw him shifted a bit uncomfortably; yeah I'm winning, getting in his head! I FINALLY DO THAT TO PEOPLE! Level up, evolution, whatever I'm winning!

He looked at me and I could see that his front wall was slowly breaking; it would only take a few more blows. In the background I could hear Ayame laughing about something Mishi said and I think that was what broke Gaara completely. He turned to glare at Mishi again and I could tell that he wanted to kill him but he was restraining himself.

He turned back to me and said rather defeated, "So, you may be right, but even if I am it doesn't make any sense. I hate this, I don't understand."

"Okay recap I am right, your jealous, and your denser than lead!" I said watching his expression go from defeated to shocked to insulted in a matter of seconds. "If you really paid attention you would have figured it out by now," I said excitedly, "Your in L~O~V~E~!"

He looked at me as if I were the stupid one. I sighed time to explain. "One you're always together and HAPPY together, two I could be getting my ass whooped but when ya'll are talkin you don't remember there is a world, and don't you DARE say it isn't so! We tested it earlier and yelled random things that would make normal people stare at us as if we had 5 heads but ya'll kept going! Ask Naruto, Kiba, and Kikiyo they would tell ya I screamed OMJ Lee is gay, u did NOTHING!"

He looked at me skeptically and said, "Are you sure you were screaming? I didn't hear a thing... then again I could have sworn some of the villagers tried to say hello to us…." His face turned paler than usual with the thought that what I had said could actually be true. "Oh my god I can't believe it, you actually might be right…."

"Hey I have my moments! Not many but I have them," I said noticing Naruto was mad and stalking over to Kikiyo and Kiba for god knows what I would normally run right over and jump on his back to make him laugh but I was busy getting Gaara to crack. "So are you gonna admit you L~O~V~E~ her now?" I asked bubbly.

He looked at me embarrassed then turned away quickly but I could still see that his face was as red as his hair. "Umm…..I have to go." He then got up and walked away.

Before he could get away I whispered, "Chicken." He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I had looked up with my hands on my hips, I would prefer pockets to make him mad more but I didn't have that so hips will do.

He walked back over, "How so?"

"So you're not a chicken? DO you like her or not?" I looked at him daring him to leave without answering my question. I am surprised I kept my straight face this long, is it menacing? I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to reply.

He glared at me angry I saw though his act, I smirked, "I'm waiting all great Kazekage." I think he wanted to punch me now but wouldn't because it would cause a scene.

"I…I…I…"He started then looked at me, "When did you get good at this?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "Not so sure, I just am that awesome! Now spill mister!"

He sighed, "I…wellllll…you already know I'm sure so why do I have to say it?"

"Cause if you don't how can you be a Kage if you fear something so simple? You gotta get more guts to protect her and stuff Princely boy!" I smirked.

He looked at me defeated, knowing that I had a point, "Fine, but I don't see how…..ugh never mind… yes are you happy now?"

I smiled. "Very! I suggest you tell her soon, I won't cuz it's none of my business before you ask about that… if you even thought of it," I said noticing he never had the thought of me telling Ayame cross his mind.

I saw Naruto pacing around Kiba and Kikiyo angrily while Kiba and Kikiyo looked very, very confused. I wonder why….

"Thanks…." Gaara said as he walked away toward the table and away from me.

Naruto's POV

I saw Mika walk up to Gaara while he was attempting to kill Mishi with his glares. I waited for her to come back but she was taking forever, I felt kinda sad about her being gone so long. I am not sure why though…

His face was turning pinkish, I was shocked. Mika was over there happy and smirking. Now I felt mad, really mad. I still had no idea why though. No one else noticed their weird behavior. I walked over to Kiba and Kikiyo who were in some weird conversation about stupid people who can't get there feeling straight, I wondered who they were talking about then realized I didn't care, and I wanted to kick a certain red heads ass for no apparent reason.

"Do you know what the hell is going on over there?" I said to them turning Kiba toward Gaara and Mika.

Kikiyo gave this look that clearly said "what the hell Naruto?" and said, 'What the hell was all that could be a little nicer you know, now what do you want to know?"

"I wanna know why the hell Gaara is red and it is not Ayame talking to him but MIKA!" I told them angrily, I still don't know why I am mad but boy I am mad.

Kiba looked at me kinda shocked, "Ok, but I didn't even notice that they were talking." He said as he looked over at Mika and Gaara. "Holy shit! What the hell are they talking about?"

This made Kikiyo turn and look. She had just about the same reaction only it was more controlled than Kiba's of course.

Kikiyo looked back at me and said, "Well, maybe Mika is asking him something…..about someone."

I thought of that possibility and felt a bit better but then realized Mika isn't someone anyone would normally one people would confess there true feelings about someone else and two go talk about feelings with someone. I started pacing in anger and confusion; I just wanted to leave and to think.

Kiba looked at me concerned and said, "I think you just need to calm down a little Naruto, I'm sure if you think about this logically, you will find out the real answer, and not just some made up one that comes into your head out of jealousy."

I snapped my head up at the word jealous, is that what I am jealous, but why would I be…. noooo wait it that what Kiba meant! OOOOOOOO! I get it know! I am so stupid! It such a simple question! MAN! I blew it! I could have looked smart but noooo I looked stupid! He meant if I loved Mika…. Do I? She is really nice, and very happy… and pretty…. And she gets distracted by the easiest things and cares a lot about everybody she knows…. OH SHIT! I think I do like/love whatever the word is Mika….. Weird I never thought of it that way…. I needed to talk to Kiba… and soon!

Kikiyo's POV

I looked at Naruto and he looked as if he has just had an epiphany. Had he finally figured it out? If he did that was great even if he is kinda stupid for taking so long….I mean based on what Kiba told him, he basically screamed the answer to him. I sighed and stood up from my chair, seeing that Gaara was done talking to Mika. I now realized that Naruto didn't even think to ask if I would listen in on Mika and Gaara's conversation for him. I felt hurt that he didn't but I figured that he was to mad to have thought about anything but killing Gaara. I decided to walk over to Mika to see what the whole conversation was about, and to see if she has figured out if she liked Naruto yet.

"Hey Mika, what was all that about? You sure made Gaara turn pretty red there." I asked curiously, trying to hear her thoughts but they were so scattered that I couldn't focus on just one.

"I know right! SCORE! But I can't tell you, sorry! It's our secret!" she said putting her finger to her lips like she was saying shush.

I sighed and felt pretty disappointed, but I figured that it was good that she kept promises and I walked back over to Kiba who was talking with Naruto. I looked away from them and saw that Ayame was all by herself because Mishi had been called to a different table. I started to walk over to her but Gaara beat me to her and they started talking about how cool it was to see Mishi again.

Though I could hear the tone in Gaara's voice change from happy to pissed every time he said Mishi's name. I giggled silently to myself because now I knew without a doubt that he was probably talking to Mika about Mishi. Now that I think about it I do believe that I saw him glaring Mishi to death earlier…hmmm I wonder if he has figured out his affection for Ayame yet.

After a couple minutes I could see that Gaara was getting growingly more and more uncomfortable around Ayame. I looked at them confused but I averted my gaze when he said something about having to go to the bathroom to Ayame and got up. I smiled and took my opportunity to talk to Ayame.

"So," I said sitting next to Ayame, "what do you think of him? Do you like him?" I looked at her and I waited for a response.

She looked at me confused and said, "Well of course I like Gaara, he is my friend after all." I felt like smacking my forehead right then and there. Of course Ayame wouldn't understand what I meant by like!

"I meant do you really like him, you as more than just a friend?" I asked hoping that I would get an answer.

She looked at me for a moment then her faced got a really confused look on it and she looked down at the floor and she thought some more. I looked at her and I let her think for a little while longer before she started to scare me with her silence. I reached out to touch her shoulder when she raised her head.

She now had a look that was kinda mix of anger and confusion on her face, "What do you mean by that?" she asked after staring at me silently for a minute or two.

I looked at her kind of shocked and said, "Well I mean do you like him as anything other than just a friend?"

She glared at me for a moment before she got out of her seat and stood next to mine. "So you think that I know what you mean by that?" she said raising her voice a little.

I stood up next to her and looked at her shocked. I couldn't believe that she was mad at me! She was never mad! I guess I walked into this one though, if there is one thing Ayame hates more than cursing it is being left out of the loop.

Upon hearing Ayame's voice turn the slightest bit hostile, Mika came rushing over wondering what was going on. Ayame looked at her and she explained what had happened and how she was angry because I had confused her and left her out of the loop.

"I know how you feel Kikiyo asked me that same question a couple days ago! I'm still confused by it, only she asked me about Naruto not Gaara."

I looked at them in dismay and said, "Hey guys, come on I was only trying to help."

It was then when Ayame fully turned on me. She whirled around to face me and I could see the pure anger and confusion in her face," Help? Help? Help how? By confusing the crap out of Mika and me! That is not what a friend does!" She screamed at me.

I looked at her calmly and I held my hands up in a position of surrender, "Hey, hey! Let's not kill our friends Ayame… look I was trying to help you be happy like Kiba and me but I didn't think my plan over very well." I said trying to negotiate.

"Ooooooooooh! I get it now!" Mika burst out randomly.

Ayame was royally confused by now; I felt so bad because it was my fault. Ayame went over to Mika and pleaded, "Mika-channnn tell me what is going onnnn!" Mika simply smirked, shoot her head, and walked away.

Ayame was not going to stand for this, "Grrrr! Tell me what the hell is going on here! I'm so confused!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

It was about now that a lot of the other customers were staring at us with a shocked and terrified look. It was also about this time when Gaara ran out of bathroom and ran all the way to Ayame and tried to calm her down.

"Ayame please calm down and tell me what is wrong." Gaara pleaded with her for about the third time.

This time Ayame looked up at him and her eyes began to water.

"I-I-I I can't Gaara, I just can't! I'm too confused!" she screamed as she ran out of the restaurant crying.

"A-Ayame... wait up! Ayame!" Gaara yelled as he ran after her.

I looked over after seeing Gaara run out I sighed and felt like crap. I looked around for Kiba and I could see that he was talking to Naruto.

He nodded and came over to me and said, "Hey Kikiyo, I'm going to talk to Naruto for a while to help him sort out things. See you later!"

And with that they both left waving good bye to me and Mika on the way out.

Mika walked up to me and she smiled and said, 'I'm going to go for a little walk so I can think see you!" I sighed and waved good bye to her as she left.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was still staring at me. I smiled, blushing from embarrassment, and I apologize for the disturbance and left.

* * *

**OOO! The drama! lol! Everyone is firguring it all out! What will happen next? Tune into the next chapter! **

**Review Review Review! Please! if you do I will be very very happy!**


End file.
